We Were Golden
by pencildrawings
Summary: I am having an affair. And the whole world will hate me for it."- Edward Cullen is married to A list, award winning actress Tanya Denali. Together, they are the golden couple. Edward realizes he was never in love, but yearned for something else. E/B AH
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_…

You may know my wife.

She's one of the most famous, beautiful, graceful, classy, influential women in the world. If not _the _most…

And not to mention her talent.

You may have seen one of her movies. Or three…

Depending on your taste in film, and whether or not you like to keep up with all the latest movies nominated for awards every year. To date, she's been in five Oscar nominated films. Two of which have won Best Picture. Five of which have gotten her nominated for either Best Actress or Supporting Actress. Three of which she's actually _won_.

And one of which I've actually sat beside her- as her husband. I've seen her up on stage all three times, but have only been with her by her side, in the seat next to her, as the camera pans over to her reaction, and she rises up out of her seat to collect her award. I was there the last time, the most recent occasion when she most recently won. Which was last year. We hadn't been together all the other years. Hell, I didn't even know her- personally.

It wasn't until my manager begged me to take this one role, that we met. It didn't take too much convincing. I was a sucker for a great script, great writing- which it had. I was already set on it. My manager couldn't have been more thrilled, considering I was accustomed to foreign and independent films that usually never saw the light of day or mainstream theatres. Critically acclaimed I was, and so were my movies for the most part, just no one ever saw them.

I didn't seem to mind. Acting was my art form. A creative drive for me. No matter the language (I spoke three), no matter the set. If I was invested, I was glad to do it. But I couldn't deny, sometimes, when you put all your heart into something, and you live in a certain character for so long, and no one gets to see it, no one seems to get it, it can be a little disappointing. Like no reward after a long, difficult trial.

But apparently, one person had seen my movies. Or at least one of them. Tanya Denali. The very same Oscar winning actress previously mentioned and most famous woman in the world.

You see, what my manager had failed to mention, was that Ms. Denali had requested me.

Me. Of all people. Of all actors in this business.

Now I'm not sure what she said or threatened to do to make the studios consent to book me, but it worked. The next thing I knew, I was spending half the year working on a film with one of the most incredible actresses of our time.

I'll barely mention that the movie went on to be the 2nd most grossing film ever. We played a suburban married couple of the 1960's. Sounds simple enough. So commonplace. So ordinary. What was so special about that? Essentially I was just playing a man, who thought he had found the love of his life, swept her off her feet, and got whisked away in love. So did she. But eventually, they realize they have missed out in life, and come to resent and hate the other.

Doesn't sound like it should be the second greatest money making movie of all time, right? Well that's what I thought, essentially. But so I hear, what makes the movie was our "electrifying chemistry." It didn't matter what Tanya and I did. Whether they were scenes of passion, scenes of love, or the most explosive, dramatic, horrible arguments two people can have, our dynamic on screen was worth watching. After some convincing and watching of my own, even I could admit to that.

Now, I am still acting. I am married, for about 3 years now. My wife is as beautiful and classic as ever. Oscar buzz surrounding her and her latest film, while I'm currently circuiting the media as well, promoting my first commercial main stream movie.

But at this very moment, I'm in a hotel room by myself. It is quiet. It is 3 o'clock in the afternoon. A beautiful day. I am using the hotel stationary to write a letter. The page is half way through, the pen is simple, with the name of the hotel elegantly etched on the side. As I pause in my writing, I'm contemplating just how…perfect my wife is. Blonde, gorgeous, tall, sleek, slender, all the right beautiful feminine curves, infectious laughter, paralyzing beauty, astounding talent and skill…

On the best dressed list of every magazine, A-list guest to every industry party. One of the most sought after to work with actresses.

We were the Hollywood It couple. No, we were more than that if I were being honest. We were the picture of the ideal. The perfect example of Hollywood royalty if there ever was one. Her star was bright enough to carry both of us, to cast a shine to illuminate even me. Suddenly, I was just as royal as she. Almost comparable. And yet, more often than not, I was considered to be the lucky one in the relationship- even though I was currently People's reigning Sexiest Man Alive. Surely that was saying something on just how magnificently beautiful and charming my wife is.

And yet here I am, thinking of just how perfect she is, and writing her a letter.

Telling her I was not happy. I was lonely. And I do not want the most perfect woman in the world. Ironically, just like the role I played that got us the 2nd highest grossing movie of all time, I thought I found the love of my life. I was wrong.

I have now found the one. The right one. A woman I love more than the art itself. And she isn't even fit to pour my coffee.

I am having an affair.

And the whole world will hate me for it.

I sign the letter:

Sincerely, Edward Cullen.

**Okay. Something entirely different than what I usually write or what's already on here from me. If this should be continued, please review, otherwise I'll just let it go. But the idea came to me and I wanted to get it out. Yes, everything sounds perfect and ideal: they can't be touched in the acting business or as celebrities. It's supposed to sound overly perfect because the whole point is that you can have everything but it means nothing without love. Edward realizes this. If you want to read more, let me know! Thanks for reading! Hope you like!**


	2. She can't pour coffee

**Ok, if you are reading this now I thank you for taking your time. I know I'm the worst at updating in a timely matter but sometimes inspiration just has to strike me! However, if more reviews and readers prove to want this story continued, I'll try to do my best at updating in a timely manner! : ) Again, I thank everyone who has reviewed and read. I hope to not disappoint.**

**PS- the line "not even fit to pour my coffee" has struck a lot of people. Don't worry it means something but not anything derogatory or belittling of the one Edward speaks of (he didn't mean it that way either)… and I think we all know who that will be! : )**

Before the Letter:

I survey the hotel room from my spot on the bed. Fine linens beneath me, crisp and white. It goes well with the faint, champagne color of the walls. The whole room seems to have an air of elegant relaxation. I'm thinking I was never used to this before I started getting bigger budget movies. And then as I'm thinking that, I realize I never got those roles until I married Tanya.

Speaking of which, my lovely wife waltzes back into the room. Her personal assistant Irina following close behind her with her Blackberry in hand. Tanya is speaking and making gestures with her hands and I could see how with any line you give her how she can make it something to be seen and delivered. Her hands are pretty and delicate. Not too small and not large. Naturally manicured and taken care of, as is the rest of every inch of her skin. Sometimes when she talks she gestures like this, hands airy and light in the air, punctuating as she speaks. I call these her acting hands.

The very same hands, when not communicating expression, are used to touch me. As she rounds about the foot of the bed, to me where I'm sitting on the edge, she pats my head and brushes my copper hair back from my eyes. I look up at her from my sitting position and for a second her answering look seems to say I must be so adorable to her. As I can't help but feel like a pet, she bends at the waist and gives me a peck on the lips. As she raises, I catch Irina looking strangely uncomfortable behind her. Clutching her Blackberry like it's a stress ball.

"Irina, what am I doing around lunch time today?" Tanya asks, keeping her eyes locked on my face. Instead of looking at her as she continues to pet my head, combing her fingers through my hair, I look straight back at Irina, as we both wait for her answer.

"Umm…" she mumbles for a second, quickly scrolling through the electronic device for Tanya's schedule. "You know you have a quick interview with a magazine at ten. So depending on how long that takes… your lunch should be free."

"Oh right, just the interview. They've already taken their photos." Tanya smiles proudly, as if this signals something great. "Darling, would you like to have lunch with your poor wife??" she asks with a crooked grin. This makes me laugh. She's anything but poor. And she knows she's never had to ask me twice for anything.

But instead I say, "Of course, my wife." smile sweetly as I grab her hand from my cheek and place her palm on my lips where I give it a kiss, looking up into her face. She smiles back down adoringly.

"Tanya…" Irina speaks up, "we really should be getting ready for the interview. A rep for the mag is supposed to come get you fifteen minutes before.."

"Right." Tanya nods, as she turns away she ruffles my hair goodbye. I pull her back by her wrist and stand up, giving her a quick but considerate kiss before she leaves to get ready. It's not as if the interviewer won't wait up for Tanya, but since she wants to have lunch on time I assume that's why she's hurrying.

I smile as I watch my wife saunter away. She looks over her shoulder at me with a mischievous smirk and I'd be lying if it didn't cross my mind to go and join her in the shower. But with Irina here and the press for time I think better of it.

I sigh then, hands in my pockets. I notice Irina looking at me almost guiltily for a second but as soon as I even glance her way she's busy looking down at her Blackberry. It's a coverup, I think, but I decide not to read into it. She's always been a little strange around me.

The silence gets awkward after a while, despite my best efforts to not let it get to me.

"So, Irina, do you have any errands to run?" I ask, and hope it doesn't sound like an obvious dismissal.

"Uh- no." she starts, and as soon as I look at her it's like a light bulb goes off in her head. "Actually, I'm just going to run and get some coffee.. D'you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thank you." I shake my head.

"Kay… see you later, ."

And with that she lets herself out of the suite.

I hear Tanya turn off the shower so she must be done. Meanwhile, I'm sitting in a chair by the window. A small table has a newspaper that I pick up and read. I realize I've already looked through most of it though this morning, when I originally woke up, got ready, and had breakfast. Tanya was still sleeping then, barely waking. I was quick enough to get in the shower and be dressed before this sudden rush to use the bathroom and get ready.

As a few minutes passed I realized no one would be coming to make up Tanya. It wasn't needed. She only had her little polishing team for events and photo shoots, which I was grateful for. For being an A-list actress she didn't require a lot of upkeep in her downtime. And I was certainly thankful to not have all the miscellaneous people and care takers hovering around at any given moment. It made me feel more normal, more like the life I used to have when I wasn't recognized or anyone of any kind of stature. Not saying I am now, but being married to Tanya had certain effects you can't ignore. But don't get me wrong, although the spotlight is a double edged sword, one thing I did not regret, and made everything else bearable, was being married to Tanya.

Just as I gave up on the newspaper, setting it on the table, Tanya came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her lithe body. I smiled up at her.

"All clean?" I asked.

She nodded wordlessly. I suddenly felt the mood change when she kept walking and ended up standing between my legs. My actions somehow on autopilot, I leaned back and looked up at her as she put one knee on the chair between my now open legs.

"Tanya… I don't think we have time…"

"Make time," she uttered, just before dropping her towel. The sight before me made me bite my lip. It was instantly so arousing. Her body wasn't completely dry and with the light coming in from behind the curtains, I could see every faint trace of moisture on her skin. Giving up, I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her to me as I sat up straight and kissed up her stomach. She responded by threading her hands in my hair. The lower I pulled her down towards me, the higher I rose up on her body. Her center was nearly seated on my clothed arousal by the time I reached her breasts. With a small moan I wrapped my lips around one pert peak and sucked. Immediately, her breathing sped. The harder I sucked the more noises I got out of her. I kissed my way to her other breast, her hand began pulling at my hair to encourage me along. Like I said, she never had to ask me for anything twice. I lapped at that nipple with my tongue and nipped at it once before returning my hands to her ribcage.

"You said you want to do this now?" I asked, somewhat demanding.

"Yes." she nodded, a little breathlessly.

"Alright then."

I picked her up and threw us down onto the bed behind us. With her laid out beneath me I couldn't stand to tease her, or myself. I hadn't realized it had been about a week since we had gotten this hot and heavy. I couldn't blame her for pouncing the second she saw the chance and for that I was thankful.

She bit her lip and squirmed a bit underneath me, rubbing her thighs together for any sort of friction. "Please…" she whined, moving her hands down to my pants and unbuttoning them. As soon as she did she slid her hand into my boxers. Wrapping those beautiful hands around my erection and stroking. The sensation froze me in my movements, it was so overwhelming. I let out a deep groan as she continued to rub me up and down, swirling at the head as she reached the top.

"Tanya, stop," I panted, reaching for her wrist to pull her away. I was going to come just from her hand if she kept going. She gave me a little smile of knowing but didn't protest as she opened her legs to me, pushing my boxers down farther. I wasted no time entering her after that.

All in all, it's safe to say Tanya was a little late that day. But what was more important was that we made time.

***

Tanya had been gone at her interview for a little over two hours. I wasn't worried much yet, just having received a text from her she would be joining me anytime now, and so I stayed seated at our favorite private spot for meals.

The hotel had a grand balcony with the best outside seating. The crisp, refreshing air calmed me as the breeze blew through my hair. I sat reading, content in the quiet and privacy, and yet not complete isolation. The distant sounds of the restaurant and its indoor seating were relaxing to me. The calm, quiet clinker of glasses and plates and silverware. The soft hum of distant conversation. I liked it. And so I was perfectly content to wait for Tanya.

"Sir?" asked a waiter. I looked up as I was addressed. "Would you care to order an appetizer, or another drink as you are waiting for Ms. Denali?" he asked.

"Uh, just another cup of coffee, thank you. I'll wait to eat." I nodded. He nodded in return and was briskly on his way.

Eventually, I was so immersed in reading that I did not notice I had been waiting for coffee for quite a long time. And Tanya for that matter.

I looked up, blinking confusedly, and looked around me. The balcony was quite busier and bustlier than when I first got here. How I hadn't noticed the considerable change in atmosphere and noise was astounding to me. And I still didn't have my coffee, and as I looked at my table, clearly no Tanya. With a sigh, I resigned to flag down my waiter from earlier but I couldn't find him. My only guess was that he had gotten so busy he simply forgot. Or that he had sent someone else to do it- and they were too caught up.

I'm not a snob or anything. I'm not angry. But I was a little used to the efficient and courteous service that seemed so universal everywhere I went since I have been married to Tanya. Not only was I Mr. Denali, I was Edward Cullen. It's like, who's more famous, Brad or Angelina? You can't really pick between the two. Even though Tanya was a veteran in this business, my "name" so to speak, wasn't to be overlooked either.

So as I was coming to the conclusion that not everything is a guarantee, I sighed and sat back in my chair, picking up my book yet again, about to read where I left off when I heard a frantic noise.

"Oh! Mr. Cullen, is it?" came a panicked, unsure, unsteady voice.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked up, following the feminine tone. Like music, now that I think about it.

"My apologies sir! Here's your coffee! It's fresh! We just got so busy and I-" she said, words spewing out of her mouth. But I didn't have time to even focus on that.

As she was leaning over the table to pour coffee into my cup, she stumbled as she was straining herself, and completely poured the hot liquid into my lap.

"JESUS!" I blurted, immediately getting up from my seat, trying to sink away from the searing stain on my pants, as if I could tear my skin away from its hot confines.

She gasped and dropped the coffee pot onto the table with a clash.

"I'm so SORRY! I'm so clumsy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen!!" she blurted, pleading.

With my hands up in surrender, my original waiter from earlier came back, sensing the emergency.

"! My apologies! Terribly sorry for this horrible service! This is dreadful, is there anything we can do?!"

"Uh, get me some new pants."

"Uh- Certainly. Complimentary. Anything to offer our apologies." he said gruffly, and I could sense as I was looking down to wipe away any excess liquid with my napkin, he was giving death glares to the waitress who spilled on me.

"Mr. Cullen, I…" she spoke up again, but the older man cut her off.

"Apparently Ms. Swan doesn't know how to pour coffee properly. She will be dismissed. In the meantime, sir, can we get you an escort back to your suite? You can change and your trousers may be taken to dry cleaning…"

As I looked up, about to answer him, my eyes caught something else.

The sight of the brunette I hadn't really looked at until now. It was like I hadn't seen true beauty until this moment. I felt my whole world and perception on what was beautiful change. Because this, this young woman standing in front of me, set the bar to a whole other level. _She _was beautiful. Everything else was merely tolerable.

**That's the next chapter! See, the coffee thing came into play! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Just in case you're wondering, if the Tanya and Edward actions seems kinda rushed or skimmed over, I did that on purpose. I didn't want anything to be too explicit or detailed about them because this is an Edward and Bella story.**


End file.
